Be Good
by C o d a 5 0 8
Summary: AU Pre-Apocalypse, where Beth and Daryl are already married before the outbreak and have to face challenges together when the zombie apocalypse starts... Set at the beginning of Season 1...
1. BEFORE

"Be Good"

Chapter 1

Daryl's life changed when he met Beth. She sang a song called, "Be Good", at a café one night. Daryl thought the song was beautiful, but he didn't count on her walking up to him. Beth tried to talk to him, but he just ignored her. However, he finally looked into her eyes and immediately thought of how beautiful she was. She eventually got him to give her his number. In result, they were close ever since. He realized that Beth was the goodness in his life. One day, he decided that it was now the time for her to be with him, forever. He went up to her father, Hershel, to ask him for his permission to marry her. Of course he said yes. Hershel knew that Daryl was able to provide for him and Beth and also, he knew he could protect her. He proposed to her at the farm while they were working in the fields. When he got down on one knee, Beth thought that he saw weeds, but instead, he pulled out a diamond ring. It wasn't big, but that didn't matter to Beth. It was the ring he picked out specially for her.

Daryl married Beth in front of her house. He knew that she wanted to get married on her family's farm. The ceremony was short and sweet, with very few people at the event. Daryl and Beth wanted very few people at the wedding. Merle was Daryl's best man and Maggie was Beth's maiden of honor. Hershel walked Beth down towards Daryl. That was the only day Daryl wore a suit and tie. It was also where he combed his hair and used deodorant. He was use to hunting daily, and never cared for how he smelled or looked, but this was for Beth.

After the wedding, Daryl took Beth back through the woods on a dirt rode by his motorcycle. Once he got a log cabin, he turned off his He picked her up bridal style, which made her squeal.

"What do you think Beth? This house is ours." Daryl asked her.

She looked at him and kissed him on his lips.

"I love it."

That night was when they made love to one another. They explored all over they're bodies.

Weeks later, Beth found out something that would change her and Daryl's lives forever. She was pregnant. Daryl was thrilled. He picked her up and spun her around. They were a family. Everything was perfect until the dead were walking.

 **AN: This was more to set up the story. To show how they met, the wedding, and also their home. Beth's also pregnant in this story. And right when everything seems to fall into place, the zombie apocalypse starts. Luckily, Beth and Daryl are in a log cabin in the woods.**


	2. THE OUTBREAK

"Be Good"

THE OUTBREAK

….

Beth and Daryl watched their television with the breaking news of the dead rising. They both were too shocked to even talk to each other. Seeing people screaming in horror, dead bodies coming back to devour the living. Daryl snapped out of it and immediately went back to his and Beth's bedroom. He started to pack their bags with clothes and and personal photos from the wedding. He came back out to where Beth was, who was still watching the television.

"Beth," he called out to her.

She turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"We need to leave." He told her.

"Where can we go? Atlanta looks like it's going down hill. There saying that there are supplies and safe houses in the city."

"We're not going into the city. We're going away from it." He said going into the kitchen to get food for their evacuation.

"Where are we going Daryl?" She asked walking up to him.

"We're going into the mountains. Surly those things can't be there since it's so far from the city." He said, packing the last box of food.

He looked at her and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

Daryl dropped the bags with their clothes and food and hugged Beth. Once they released the embrace, Beth asked him,

"What about our families?"

"Merle can take care of himself and your family is living on the farm Beth. It's far away from the city." Daryl stated.

"Could we go to the farm?" Beth asked him.

By that time, Daryl found his crossbow and made sure he had enough bolts.

"Beth, I know that you want to go there, but I think the mountains would be safer. If that goes down hill, I promise that we'll go to the farm."

"Okay." Beth agreed, taking a bag from Daryl.

He followed her towards the front door of their log cabin.

"This is our home." She said with her voice starting to shake.

"I may have built this, but my home will always be with you and the baby." He said putting a hand on her stomach.

She put her hand on top of his. After the news, she completely forgot about the baby.

"Daryl, what if something happens to the baby."

"I guess we're just gonna have to deal with one thing at a time. First is your safety. Come on." He said to her, taking her hand and walking out the door.

She looked around the cabin one more time and then, she shut the door. Their first home together was done, but their future was still happening. She looked at Daryl, who was now on his motorcycle.

"Hop on." He gestured towards her.

She hoped on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist. Daryl started the motorcycle and took off. They made their way to the mountains.

A **N: I'm so sorry for the short chapters. I want them to be longer, but this story is only Beth and Daryl's points of view. It won't have Rick's or anyone else's. The next chapter will deal with the rest of the group. Tell me what you want to see happen. I love doing AUs like this.**


	3. THE CAMP

"Be Good"

 _THE CAMP_

Daryl and Beth met other people once they got to the mountains. They met a woman named Lori and her son named Carl. A police officer named Shane. They also met Ed, Carol and their daughter Sophia, Andrea and her sister Amy, Morales and his family, they also met Dale, T-dog, Jacque, and Jim. Daryl was hesitant about them at first but he quickly came around when he saw a familiar face. Merle.

"Baby brother! I didn't think you had the guts to come all the way up here." Merle screamed at his brother.

Daryl made his way towards him with his hand still holding Beth's.

"Why didn't you think I'll be here? It's the safest place to be since all this broke out!" Daryl replied to his brother.

Merle and Daryl hugged each other tightly and hard. When they let go of each other, Merle looked at Beth then he smirked.

"Well I thought you would be to busy screwin around with your girl baby brother."

Daryl automatically flushed and Beth looked at the ground away from Merle. She never really cared for Merle's attitude, but nevertheless, he was her brother-in-law.

"Actually Merle," Daryl said looking at his brother.

"Beth's pregnant."

Merle automatically looked at Beth's stomach. Sure enough, there was a small bump.

"Beth, I'm so sorry," Merle started but was cut off.

"It's okay Merle, this baby will hopefully bring some good in this messed up world." Beth said smiling at him, while touching her stomach.

The first night at their camp, Beth and Daryl got in their tent and got ready for bed. Beth kept on wondering why was Merle here. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but it seemed odd to her.

"Daryl?" Beth asked him as he was getting situated in their bed which was made up of a huge sleeping bag.

"Yeah Beth?" He said turning his head to face her.

Beth was laying up straight while Daryl was laying on his side.

"Did you know Merle was gonna be here? Is that why you wanted to come here instead of the farm?"

Daryl propped his hand up and looked more clearly at her.

"No. It was just a coincidence. I'm sorry. I should of just went to the farm. I..." He began but was interrupted.

"Daryl it's fine. I just feel like Merle is the first thing you care about sometimes." She said frowning.

Daryl touched her face and said,

"Beth, you are my wife. You come first, and when our child is here, you two will be my main priorities. That's why we're here. It's the safest place to be right now."

She looked at him and put her hands in his hair, bringing him to her chest.

"I love you Mr. Dixon." She said quietly into his ear.

I love you too, Mrs. Dixon." He grumbled.

Beth chuckled and soon they both fell asleep with them both holding each other.

A couple of weeks passed and Merle, Glenn, Andrea, Morales, Jacque, and T-dog, left to go out on a run for food and supplies in the city. Daryl didn't like Merle going at first, but realized that he could take care of himself.

"Take care of your woman Darylina, there aren't many like her anymore." Merle said hugging Daryl. Merle then turned the hug into a headlock. Old classic Merle. Even Beth hugged Merle. She sad to see him go, but she knew it was for the good of the group.

A couple hours later after Merle and the others left, Daryl decided to go and hunt.

"Daryl, it's too dangerous, what if something happens?" Beth asked him.

Daryl was already loading his crossbow and making sure he had enough bolts.

"Beth, I'll be fine. I'll be back the next morning." He said getting his stuff together.

Beth just glared at Daryl.

"Fine, but I'm going with you!" She declared picking up a knife.

"Beth no, you're pregnant. I ain't putting you in that kind of danger. And besides, I'll be tracking the biggest deer for you and the baby." He said taking her hand in his and placing the other on his stomach.

"Daryl, please just at least take someone with you. Take Shane." She pleaded.

"Beth he'll just slow me down. I'll be quick. I promise." Daryl said, dropping to his knees, grabbing Beth like a child would.

"Oh alright, but you better be back as soon as a wake up." She said giving in.

He kissed her stomach and then got up and kissed her.

"I'll be back before you will even wake up!" He yelled out at her when he made his way through the woods.

"You better be Mr. Dixon!" She yelled back.

That afternoon, Glenn made his way back with an awesome car with the alarm going off. Everyone made their way towards him

"Where's Andrea? Is she okay?" Amy asked Glenn.

"She's fine don't worry!" Glenn replied.

"Turn that thing off son!" Dale yelled.

"I would but I don't know how!" He said trying to figure out how to turn the car off.

"Take out the spark plug!" Shane said pulling it out, turning the car off.

"Amy?" Andrea asked.

Amy turned and ran towards her screaming her name.

Everyone reunited with their loved ones, but Beth didn't notice Merle. She automatically got worried.

"Glenn, where's Merle?" She nervously asked him fearing the worse.

"We uh," he began but didn't know what to say.

Beth was now even more anxious to what Glenn had to say.

"We left him on a roof." He simply said.

Beth was shocked.

"You left him on a roof!" Beth screamed.

"Beth calm down, he was being unreasonable. We handcuffed to a pipe on the roof so he would calm down, but we lost the key."

Beth calmed down and processed the information. She was more worried of how Daryl would take it.

"Is he safe up there at least?" She asked as her voice started to crack.

"Yeah he is. T-dog locked the door so that the geeks wouldn't get to him."

Beth took a breath of relief. As she did, she notice a man in a police officer uniform. As he got more visible, Carl screamed out,

"DAD!"

Lori was on Carl's tail. She looked shocked to see this man. Soon Beth figured out it was her husband.

After their emotional reunion, the mysterious man came up to Beth.

"Hello, my name is Rick Grimes. I understand that Merle Dixon is your brother-in-law." He said to her.

"Yeah, he is." Beth said looking at him.

"I'm sorry about leaving him, but..." He started but was interrupted.

"I understand. Merle can be out of control at times. At least you locked the door so the geeks wouldn't get to him."

Rick nodded his head.

"How would your husband take this?" He asked her.

"He went out on a run a few hours ago. He said he wouldn't be back till morning. But I think it would be best if I told him about what happened to Merle."

Rick just stood there and nodded. Once he did, he noticed Beth's small bump.

"I'm sorry for asking, but are you pregnant?"

Beth nodded her head.

"Yeah,"

Rick patted her shoulder and left. That night, Beth seated next to Amy and Andrea. They all heard Rick's story about the hospital and how he felt disoriented.

Beth notice that their something weird going on between Shane and Lori due to the looks they were giving each other. Everything seemed calmed until Ed put more wood into his fire.

"Ed, we got to keep our fires low so that the geeks won't come up here." Shane said reasonably.

"It's cold man, mind your business." Ed spat him.

Shane got up and said,

"Do you really want to start something?" He asked him.

They just looked at each other.

"Go on, take it out!" He motioned to Carol.

Carol was hesitant at first but took the log out. Beth liked Carol and Sophia, but noticed that they were controlled by Ed. She was drawn out of her thinking by Glenn bringing up Daryl.

"Have you thought how your gonna break the news to Daryl yet?" He asked Rick.

"No, it was my fault, I cuffed his hand to the roof, I should tell him." T-dog said.

"No, I'll tell him. I'm his wife. He may only take it calmly from me." Beth said looking into the fire.

When everyone went into their tents, Beth felt alone without Daryl there. She wished he was. She wanted to feel his arms around her. That night for Beth was uneasy, but she soon fell asleep, anxious about the next day.

When the next morning came, Beth slowly made her way out of her and Daryl's tent. She saw Rick and Lori talking about something. Before she could figure out what, she heard Carl and Sophia scream. She, along with Rick and Lori, ran towards the screaming. They saw Carl and Sophia crying and the immediately hugged their moms. Rick, Shane, Dale, Glenn, and T-dog made their way towards the undead person. Beth made her way slowly to see them beating it. Andrea and Amy were behind her. The thing was eating a deer. As they were beating thing, Beth saw a bolt, pierce through it's head. _Daryl_. Daryl emerged from the trees and saw what the walker did to his catch.

"Stupid corpse." He spat.

Beth automatically ran towards him and hugged him, disregarding the smell.

"I missed you," she said into his chest.

"I told you I'll be back didn't I?" He said returning the hug, sniffing her hair.

"You actually said you'll be back before I would wake up." She said laughing.

Daryl just snorted.

"You think we could cut off this chewed up part?" He asked the group, putting an arm around Beth.

"That would be too risky man." Shane replied.

"Man, sorry Beth. I tracked that thing down for miles." He said looking at her.

"It's fine Daryl, I'm just glad you're back safe." She said smiling.

"Well, did manage to get some squirrels. You know Merle loves those things." He said chuckling at her.

Beth smile faded away at the mention of Merle. How was she gonna break it to him.

They made their way back to the camp and Daryl was already shouting for Merle. Everyone looked at him and stared.

"Daryl, about Merle, he," Beth began but was stopped.

"What, what happened? Is he alright?" He asked her.

"I think he is but,"

"Did he get bit, is he in the RV? Merle!" He screamed as he made his way towards the RV.

"Daryl, no he's still in Atlanta." She shouted.

He stopped his way to the RV and turned and looked at Beth. He noticed that Beth looked uneasy. He walked back up to her and cupped her face.

"Beth, what happened?"

"He was being unreasonable, so they cuffed him to the roof. When it was time to go they lost the key, but..." Before Beth could finish, Daryl was already upset. He was pacing and panting.

Rick walked up to him and said,

"Your brother was dangerous. I did what I had to do to protect the others.

Daryl had tears coming out of his eyes. He understands Merle can be a hot head at times, but his anger got the best of him. He was about to punch Rick right across the face, but was brought down to the ground by Rick by holding his arm behind his back. Beth flinched at this. Rick soon let him go. Daryl was now caching his breath.

He slowly stood up and was ready to unleash an entire army. He was more upset every minute not only because of them leaving Merle behind, but also the possibility that they could do the same to Beth.

"Hey, I just want to have a calm conversation about this." Rick said to Daryl.

Daryl felt tears coming out of his eyes. As soon as he was wiping them, Beth came up and hugged him. Obviously he hugged back. He was crying on her. Beth let him. She knew it was better to get it out than keep it in.

"Daryl, they chained the door so the walkers can't get to him." Beth said into his ear.

"I need to go get him," Daryl coughed to clear his throat.

"Daryl, you just got back, rest a little bit." Beth said.

"What if it was Maggie or Hershel, Beth? What would you want me to do?" He asked her.

"I would want you to go, and I would come with you." She said to him.

"Beth, you can't come with me, you're pregnant, and I don't want to lose you or our baby." He said hugging her tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll go with him." Rick said from behind them.

"That's your plan, you and Daryl," Lori said.

Rick look towards Glenn and he groaned.

"You know the area man," Rick said to him.

"Fine, I'll go," Glenn said.

"I'll go too, it was mostly my fault anyways." T-dog piped up.

Daryl took Beth aside.

"I'll be back."

"Daryl,"

"Beth, I need you to stay here. It's safest here."

"Daryl, you saw that thing. It was so close to the mountains. What if others show up? That car Glenn drove in the other day made a lot of noise, What if it attracts more?"

"Beth, that's not gonna happen. I'll be back by tonight. I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen." He said to her.

"You don't know that," Beth said looking down.

"I do, you're strong Beth. You're a Dixon now."

"I don't feel safe when you're not here." She said looking in his eyes.

"Beth, I'm here with you, always, because you have two things: this," he said motioning towards her wedding ring.

"And this," he said putting his hand on her stomach.

Beth actually started to feel better.

"Also, you have the rest of my things," he said chuckling.

Beth nudged his arm laughing.

"You okay?" Daryl asked her, touching her face.

"Yeah, just be back for supper with your crazy brother." Beth said smiling up at him.

He kissed her and went in the truck. He, Rick, Glenn, and T-dog made their way towards Atlanta.

Once they got there, they went up the stairs, and broke the lock and made their way on the roof. They all noticed Merle's hand. It was cutoff by a handsaw.

"NO!" Daryl shouted. He started to break down in tears.

Now he wished Beth was there to comfort him.

He looked towards T-dog, and felt anger, but he knew if Beth was here, she would be against violence in this sort of situation. Instead, he walked up to him and asked for a rag while he was tearing up. Once the rag was given to him, he put Merle's hand into it and put it into a backpack.

They made their way back into the building and noticed that Merle broke out of it.

Back at the camp, Jim started digging graves. Everyone was scared by this. Beth already put one of Daryl's shirts on. She felt safe in it.

"Jim give me the shovel, you need to take a break," Shane said walking up to him.

Everyone was gathered around them.

"Or what?" Jim threatened.

"Nothing, I'm just asking you." Shane replied.

"Yeah right, you're not gonna beat me too?" Jim challenged.

Beth remembered Shane beating Ed. He deserved it. If Daryl ever hit her like the way Ed did Carol, she would knee him to the groin. The next thing that happened was Shane forcefully taking the shovel. That's when Jim told his story about his family not making it. Everyone was dead silent.

In Atlanta, Glenn came up with a plan to get the guns back. It went well at first, but Daryl was ambushed and Glenn was taken, but Daryl managed to hit one of the with his bolt in the butt. When Rick and T-dog got there, Daryl had a teenage boy.

"Alright," Rick began.

"If we trade this guy, they would give us Glenn."

T-dog and Daryl both nodded.

They went to where Miguel told them to go, but things didn't go well. They wanted the bag of guns as well. The came back later with the guns, but they realized that the place was a retirement home. They left some guns their and took Glenn, and some heavy artillery. Once they made it back to where the van was, it wasn't there.

"How is it gone? It was right here!" Glenn said.

"Merle," Daryl muttered.

"He must gone back to the camp for revenge." Daryl said quietly.

Soon Daryl realized Beth was in trouble. Even if Beth was Merle's sister-in-law, he didn't like the idea of Merle on a rampage.

"Beth," he muttered loudly.

He took off running towards the mountains. The others were on his tail.

That night at the camp, everything was calm. Amy and Andrea fished in a lot of fish that day. Everyone was enjoying them self. Everything seemed peaceful. Dale was telling his story of his watch. And after that long heart warming story, Amy said,

"You're so weird,"

Everyone laughed. Dale reminded Beth of her father. She missed him. She wandered if he was alright and safe with Maggie, Shawn, and her mom.

Amy got up and Andrea asked,

"Where you going?"

"I have to pee, gees, you try to be discreet around here." Amy said scoffing.

Everyone laughed again. Amy reminded Beth of Maggie. She missed the good old days when Maggie use to boss her around.

"We're out of toilet paper!" Amy said, but soon she screamed.

Everyone turned and looked. A walker bit Amy's arm. Carl and Sophia screamed. Then a hole herd appeared. Beth jumped up and got behind Lori and Carl. Carol and Sophia were right behind her. Shane was in front of Lori, firing his gun. Beth felt stupid for not bringing a weapon. Soon they were surrounded. Beth wished Daryl was here. She touched her stomach, feeling the small bump. Soon enough to, Rick, Daryl, and the others, emerged firing their guns at the undead corpses. Once it was over, Rick shouted for Lori. Carl ran towards him. Daryl came running towards Beth and picked her up. He was so scared that he would lose her.

"I ain't ever leaving you again. I promise." He said, hugging her tighter, plants kisses on her cheek.

Beth didn't say anything but cry on his shoulder. Andrea screamed Amy's name as she died. Beth cried even harder, but Daryl just kept on holding her. He wasn't going to let her go.

 **AN: next chapter will be the CDC. I LOVE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. You never get to see Beth and Daryl close in Season 1. This story is so much fun to do. Please review to tell me what you think. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait, The Walking Dead Marathon for Season 1 kind of made me want to write for this again. ;)**


	4. THE CDC

"Be Good"

THE CDC

* * *

For two months, Beth and Daryl were in the mountains. Two short months. During that, Beth's pregnancy began to be more noticeable. After the walker herd the day before, Andrea still watched Amy's body. Beth was still crying on Daryl's shoulder. He didn't let her go. The only time he did was to prevent others apart of their group from reanimating. Beth walked up to Amy, still emotionally distraught.  
"Andrea," Beth quietly called at her.  
Andrea didn't even look away from Amy. She was lost looking at her sister's body on the ground. Beth knew what it was like to have a sister. Amy reminded Beth of Maggie. When Amy died last night, it was like Maggie disappeared.  
"I have a sister too." Beth said, getting on her knees.  
"She would always boss me around. I miss it. Every fight we had, I even miss when she said she hated me. The reason why is because she was there. We would always make up in the end."  
Andrea didn't even move. She was concentrated on something that couldn't be reversed. Beth laughed at the memories that she and Maggie shared together.  
"I don't know if she's out there still. I wish I knew, but I don't. But I have to keep going for her. For Daryl. For this baby." She said putting her hand on Andrea's back.  
Andrea didn't even move or flinch. Beth just felt sorry for her. If it was Maggie, she would probably do the same thing.  
"Take all the time you need." Beth said, getting up and walking back to where Carol  
and Lori were seated.  
"How is she?" Lori asked her.  
"She won't move. I don't blame her. If it was Daryl or my family, I wouldn't move either." Beth said with a tear coming down her face.  
Daryl was carrying the people who were claimed victims of the walkers. Once he dragged a man's body to area to buried, he noticed Beth tearing up. He then immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. He took off his gloves that had blood on them, and tossed them aside.  
"Beth, what's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face.  
"Andrea." She simply stated.  
Daryl looked over to where Andrea.  
"If we don't do something soon, Amy will turn." Shane jumped in.  
"Well what do you suggest I do huh?" Rick asked him.  
"Take the shot. It's a danger to the kids and my wife. It's not safe." Daryl said holding Beth tighter.  
"Daryl, what if it was me? What would you do?" Beth asked him.  
"Beth, don't say stuff like that. Amy was bite. She was infected. If it was you, I would make sure you don't become undead, even if it kills me to do it, I'm not letting you become a monster." He gruffed out while holding her tighter.  
"Just let her be." Lori said keeping a close eye on her.  
Beth didn't want Amy to be shot in the head. She was to beautiful. As much as it pains her to admit it, Daryl is right. If it was him, she would do so that he wouldn't become one of those things, but that's her. This is Andrea and Amy. Two sisters who only have each other. Daryl let go of Beth and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to get more of their fallen people.  
"Come on Jim-Bo, we got work to do." Daryl said walking towards more bodies.  
As Jim made his way to help Jacque, she noticed blood on his shirt.  
"Are you bleeding?" She asked him.  
"I just got some on me from the bodies." He declared.  
"That looks fresh. Were you bit?" She asked.  
"No," Jim exhaled.  
"You got bit!" She said gruffer.  
"I'm fine,"  
"Then show me." Jacque said with her foot down.  
Jim was panting. He got so nervous. Jacque figured it out. He looked around and then looked right back at her.  
"Don't tell,"  
"A walker got him, a walker bit Jim!" She screamed to the others, ignoring Jim's wish.  
Daryl automatically made his way towards him. Beth stood up, and made her over to the commotion.  
"Show it to us!" Daryl said with the pick axe in his hand.  
Jim saw the pick axe and picked up the shovel out of fear. T-dog came from behind him, and grabbed his arms. Daryl made the attempt to lift up his shirt, revealing the bite wound. He felt sorry for him, but it was too late now. He let go of his shirt, and made his way to Beth. He blocked her from Jim. The only thing she did was grab Daryl's arm and hold it tight. Jim kept on saying,  
"I'm okay,"

* * *

"We need to do something, it won't be long until Jim and Amy will turn." Daryl said.  
"I heard the CDC was working on a cure, maybe that could help him." Rick said.  
"I heard that too, but I heard a lot of things after this." Shane said.  
"This isn't safe. Beth's pregnant, and I don't know if this is good for our baby. We need to do something, fast." Daryl said.  
Beth gripped Daryl's waist.  
"Daryl, I'm fine. Jim is still alive. We can help him. I just probably need to stay clear of  
him."  
"No, I gotta better idea." Daryl said letting go of Beth and running towards Jim.  
"No!" Rick yelled putting his gun at Daryl.  
Daryl stopped running and froze. Beth had her hand over her mouth.  
"We don't kill the living."  
Daryl just scoffed.  
"Says the man with a gun to my face."  
Daryl walked back towards Beth and she slapped him lightly across the face.  
"What are you doing!" She spat at him.  
"I'm doing what I have to do to keep you safe." He said rubbing the slight burn on his face.  
"Daryl, if I was bit, I would just want to stare at you until death claimed me. Not be murdered by a guy with a pick axe."  
Daryl realized what Beth was trying to say.  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
"I know, just don't leave again." She said hugging him.  
Andrea soon put down Amy after she reanimated. After everybody was buried, there was a funeral. It wasn't long, but it was something to honor all those that were lost. Jim started to get worse. His fever got higher. That made Rick decide to head out to the CDC.  
"There may be a cure for Jim. We have to try." Rick said to the group.  
Beth nudged Daryl's arm and asked,  
"What about the farm?"  
"Beth, the CDC will give as a chance to rest a bit. To regain our strength. After that, I promise we will go to the farm." He said looking at her.  
Beth was hesitant at first, but gave in. She couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. It was decided they would leave the next day. Morales and his family decided to go back to where their family was. They soon parted ways. Daryl put his motorcycle in the back of the truck. Beth didn't feel comfortable riding on it now. It was too risky because of the baby. They rode in the truck, following Rick and the others to the CDC. Soon, the RV broke down. Jim still wasn't doing any better. The only thing Jim wanted to do was to be dead. The convinced Rick to leave him behind. Beth was gripping Daryl's arm more  
tightly after they left. He felt tears on his sleeve. All he could do was put an arm around her, comforting her. Soon they made it to the CDC that night. Rick made his way towards the door, but it was shut.  
"No,"  
"Rick, man there's no one in there. It's vacant." Shane said to him.  
Rick noticed that the camera moved.  
"Hey it moved!"  
Beth had her head on Daryl's shoulder, but looked up at the camera.  
"Hey, we have women and children, we even have a woman who's pregnant for crying out loud! Please let us in!" Rick yelled, looking into the camera.  
Daryl put both his arms around Beth. He knew they couldn't stay out in the open like this. He was being prepared for anything that could happen. As Shane was dragging Rick away from the door, the doors opened with everyone  
staring in shock. Soon Daryl took Beth inside with everyone behind him. Rick and Shane had their guns loaded. Daryl even had his crossbow ready.  
"Hey, is anyone infected!?" A strange man asked.  
"A man in our group was, he didn't make it."  
"Why are you here and what do you want?" He asked.  
"A chance." Rick said.  
"That's asking an awful lot these days." He replied.  
"I know." Rick said to him.  
The strange man looked around and payed real close attention to Beth behind Daryl. He noticed her baby bump.  
"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price to admission." He said.  
"We can do that." Rich replied without heist.  
"Okay, but I have to warn you. When this door closes it stays close." He said walking towards the doors. Every rushed further inside and the doors shut.  
"Vi, seal the main entrance." He said.  
Like that, the door was shut.  
"By the way, I'm Dr. Edwin Jenner."  
They were all in the elevator. Jenner looked at Beth. She was holding Daryl's arm.  
"I'm, sorry, but how along are you?" He asked her.  
Daryl looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Around three and a half months."  
"I can give you an ultrasound. To find out if you're having a boy or a girl." He said to her and Daryl.  
Beth automatically had a smile on her face and she hugged Daryl. She found out she was pregnant a month before the apocalypse. She didn't even think about the gender of the baby or names.  
"You can tell what type of sex it is?" Daryl asked him.  
"Yeah, it's not rocket science." He replied.  
Daryl scoffed. Beth kissed him on the cheek. She was so excited. There was finally something that wasn't life  
threatening. Once the elevator hit the bottom, Jenner showed them the lab.  
"Welcome to Zone 5." He said.  
"Where are all the others?" Rick asked.  
"I'm all that's left." Jenner told him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Rick looked towards the floor and back at his family. Beth gripped onto Daryl's arm tighter. Daryl, in return, put an arm around her. Soon, Jenner took blood samples from everyone. Andrea was the one most against it.  
"What's the point? If we were infected, we all be running a fever." She coldly said to him.  
"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here, let me at least be thorough." He said back at her.  
Once he was done with Andrea and everyone else, he looked at Beth.  
"Are you ready to find out what the baby's gonna be?" Jenner asked her smiling.  
Beth laughed a little and smiled.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She said grabbing Daryl's hand.  
Jenner led Beth and Daryl into a private room so they could look at their unborn child on the monitor. Jenner applied a cool gel on Beth's stomach and it made her shiver a little bit. Daryl rubbed her shoulders when he noticed. When the ultrasound took place, Beth and Daryl saw their baby come up on the monitor.  
"Oh my God. That's our baby." Beth squealed in excitement, while holding Daryl's hand.  
Daryl kissed Beth's cheek. He smiled up on the monitor.  
"So, what is it?" Daryl asked Jenner.  
Jenner looked at Daryl and Beth and slightly smiled.  
"It's a boy."  
"Daryl," Beth said looking up at him smiling.  
Daryl looked back down at her and kissed her. Once they pulled apart, he said,  
"I love you so much."  
He looked back at Jenner.  
"Thank you."  
"Yes, thank you, my daddy will be so happy to hear about this." Beth said smiling at Jenner, while she was rubbing Daryl's head in a swaying motion.  
Jenner looked down at the ground and frowned. Daryl noticed it, but was taken off guard as Beth started to kiss his face over and over. Jenner printed out a picture of the baby and handed it to Beth .  
"Come on, let me show you were y'all will eat." Jenner said walking out of the room.  
Beth and Daryl both looked at each other and quickly made their way out of the room and followed  
Jenner. There was enough food to last for months. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves after such a hard time. Everyone was drinking wine. Beth was annoyed because of her pregnancy.  
"Let me have some mom!" Carl said.  
"No. You're too young." Lori said.  
"Common Lori, I remember drinking wine little." Dale said, pouring some into the glass.  
"Fine,"  
Carl took a sip and acted like he was sick. Everyone laughed. Daryl noticed Glenn was thinking about drinking.  
"Keep drinking little man, I want to see how red your face can get." He said laughing holding up a bottle of wine and chugged it.  
Beth nudged his arm a little.  
"Come on, Daryl, you're making me want to drink." Beth said smiling and laughing at him.  
"What, you're eating for two, I'm drinking for two." He said kissing her face, then her stomach.  
Rick looked over and saw that Jenner looked left out.  
"It seems to me, we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said, standing up.  
"He is more than just our host." T-dog said, raising his glass.  
"Hears to you doc. Boo Yah!" Daryl screamed out.  
Beth laughed at Daryl's drunken state. Soon it would be her and her boys: Daryl and their baby.  
Beth stood up and raised her glass of sprite.  
"Thank you, for showing me and Daryl that we'll have a son." Beth said looking at Jenner with genuine  
eyes.  
Jenner nodded in response.  
"Thank you Jenner." Rick said quietly.  
"So when are you gonna tell us what happens to the world?" Shane said out of the blew.  
"All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked.  
"We're celebrating Shane. We don't need to do this now." Rick said, sitting down by Lori and Carl.  
"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we, we found him." Shane said, pointing a Jenner, snickering a little bit.  
"Found one man. Why?" Shane said asking Jenner.  
"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse,when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner said.  
"Every last one?" Shane asked.  
"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides."  
Daryl leaned more into Beth as she stroked his hair.  
"That was a bad time." Jenner said looking down.  
"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked him.  
"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." He said to her.  
Glenn walked up and went towards Shane.  
"Dude, you are such a buzzkill." Glenn said to him.  
After that, everyone was calmer and quieter. They soon left the dining area and followed Jenner to where the would be staying.  
"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." He said looking at Carl and Sophia.  
"Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies." Jenner said looking up at the adults.  
"If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He said in a quick statement.  
Daryl looked at Beth and Beth looked at him.  
"Beth, hot water." Daryl said, picking her up and headed towards the showers.  
Beth laughed while Daryl carried her. Everyone enjoyed the shower. It was soothing. Something that they all needed. While Beth was in her's, she was enjoying the feel of water hitting her skin. She had her eyes close and smiled. They made it. She was pulled out of her day dream when she felt Daryl wrap his arms around her. Beth giggled a little. Daryl then  
started to kiss her neck while the running warm water was going over their heads. Everything was perfect. Once Beth and Daryl were done with their shower, Daryl made his way to their room while Beth was looking at the books in the rec room. Carl and Sophia were still playing in there with Carol. Lori walked in and said,  
"Come on Carl, time for bed." She said smiling at him.  
Carl got up and went to Lori.  
"You know, tonight we might get some real sleep." Carol said laughing.  
Sophia and Carol and Lori and Carl left the room. Beth was still trying to find a good book. She stopped when she heard the a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Shane standing there with an empty beer bottle in his hand.  
"Shane, you scared me." Beth said laughing a little.  
Beth's hair was still wet from the shower. The only thing she was wearing was one of Daryl's shirts and underwear.  
"I'm gonna tell you a few things and you're gonna listen to me." He said sternly.  
"Shane, what are you talking about?" Beth asked him.  
"Shut up." He said walking closer to her.  
Beth backed up into the book case while he got closer to her. Beth started her way towards the door, but Shane closed it. Beth looked up at him with fearful eyes. She honestly didn't know what he was doing.  
"Listen Lori, things were falling apart. They were slaughtering people in the hallways. It was a massacre. There were walkers everywhere." Shane said explaining.  
"Shane, I'm not Lor..." Beth was trying to say, but Shane cut her off.  
"Everyone else ran, what was I supposed to do? He was hooked up to machines, but I couldn't find a heartbeat."  
"Shane, you're drunk, let me go get someone."  
"No, Lori. I know you love me. I love you Lori, and I love Carl too." Shane said, pushing Beth to a wall and grabbed her waist.  
"Shane,"  
"I saved your life Lori that's what I did." Shane said feeling Beth's waist.  
Beth knew that Shane was hallucinating. He thought that she was Lori. He was too drunk to even really open his eyes and see her. He just saw what he wanted to see.  
"That's why I love you." Shane said as he cupped Beth's face and sniffed her hair.  
"Shane, let go of me! You're drunk." Beth said firmly but not to loud.  
She knew if Daryl came in here, that Shane would be beaten to a pulp.  
"Now I know you love me, because the stuff we did proved that you do."  
"Stop Shane," Beth said as he kissed her face.  
"Shane, stop." Beth said with more firm.  
"Lori, stop." He said kissing Beth on the mouth with full force.  
Beth squirmed a little trying to break free, but she was pinned.  
"Let me Lori," he said trying to grab her area.  
"Shane, get off me!" Beth screamed.  
"There's nobody here." Shane said roughly grabbing Beth's area making her scream out in pain.  
Shane pinched and held onto her area. Beth screamed. Shane was still trying to kiss her and he kept saying that it was okay. She didn't know what to do. Shane was hurting her. She just called out for Daryl.  
"DARYL!" Beth yelled to the top of her lungs.

She did it again, and Daryl came barging through the door and saw Shane sexual assaulting Beth. Daryl didn't even think, he just roughly grabbed Shane and starting pounding him. Others came in the room and saw Daryl beating Shane.  
"Daryl stop." Beth said trying to calm him, but he kept on hitting Shane.  
Rick soon dragged Daryl off of Shane.  
"That's enough!" Rick yelled at Daryl.  
Beth made her way towards Daryl and he held her in a tight embrace.  
"He was sexual assaulting Beth! He was all over her." Daryl growled at Rick as Beth cried into his chest.  
Rick looked at Beth and Daryl and back at Shane.  
"Let's all just go to bed and sort this out in the morning." Rick said with the final word.  
Daryl growled at Shane and picked Beth up, taking her back to their room. Once they were there, he was  
examining her body.  
"Daryl, I'm fine." Beth said trying to cup his face, but he pulled away.  
"He touched you Beth. He hurt you." He said looking into her eyes.  
"He did, but you came in there in the nick of time. He was too drunk. He thought I was Lori."  
"It still doesn't change the fact that he was trying to have sex with my wife!" Daryl yelled out in frustration.  
"Daryl, nothing serious happened, he just, pinched my area." Beth said pointing towards it.  
Daryl looked down, and immediately started to take her underwear off.  
"Daryl what are you doing?" Beth asked him.  
Before he answered, he started to kiss her area slowly and gently. Beth automatically moaned. One thing led to another, and it was a fantastic night. Daryl soon calmed down. He was still ticked off at Shane, but Beth was his, and nobody was going to take her and his baby away from him.  
"Daryl?" Beth asked.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"What do you think about Christopher Hershel Dixon?"  
He smiled down at her, knowing at what she meant.  
"Where did you come up with that name?"  
"Well, your middle name is Christopher, and my dad's name is Hershel."  
He simply kissed her forehead and said,  
"That's perfect. Christopher Hershel Dixon. I like it."  
They soon fell asleep, holding each other until the next day.

* * *

The next morning at the table, everyone was quite. Beth leaned on Daryl's arm for comfort. Rick was about to speak, but Shane walked into the room with a bruise on his right eye and bruises on his face. Daryl kept staring at Shane while Beth  
was looking onto Daryl's plate. T-dog broke the silence by giving Glenn more eggs.  
"Protein helps the hangover."  
Glenn groaned and moaned in response. Beth couldn't help but giggle a little, but she soon stopped when she noticed Daryl  
was not amused. He was still staring straight at Shane.  
"Daryl, you're gonna have to stop staring at me like that." Shane said muttering.  
"Oh, I'm just staring where your next bruise is gonna be." Daryl gruffed out smiling.  
Beth gripped his arm and said,  
"Daryl,"  
"Beth no, he's gonna get what's coming,"  
"Well it seems to me he got it last night." Rick said jumping in.  
"Daryl, if that was my wife, I would pound him too, but..." Rick began but was cut off.  
"Speaking of that, Beth told me that Shane thought she was Lori. The sick snake was too drunk to even realize that she was my wife!" Daryl yelled at Shane and Rick.  
Rick just looked at Shane with focused eyes then he looked back Lori. Both of them were looking away from Rick. Beth looked down at her plate. Her arm was still tightly around Daryl's as the room began to rise with tension.  
"Lori, what..." Rick started but was interrupted.  
"Morning,"  
Jenner said walking in.  
"Morning," Rick responded still looking at Lori.  
"I don't mean to ask you questions doc," Dale began.  
"But you will anyway," he said getting some eggs.  
"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said firmly.  
Jenner looked back down at his plate.  
"Come on." He said walking out of the room.  
Daryl led Beth out of there first, followed by Andrea and Dale. The others soon followed. Jenner led them to the control room.  
"Give me playback of TS-19." He said.  
"Playback of TS-19." Vi responded.  
"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Jenner said looking around.  
Beth still had her arm around Daryl's as the footage began.  
"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.  
"An extraordinary one." Jenner responded.  
It was a brain of a person who was alive and then died.  
"It doesn't matter in the end. Take us to the EIV."  
"Enhanced internal view." Vi commanded.  
The brain began to glow with lights. Beth was in gaze with them. She was brought back to reality when Daryl asked,  
"What are those lights?"  
"A person's life, experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of life, is  
you. The thing that makes you unique. And human." Jenner said.  
Daryl looked up and said,  
"You don't make since, ever?"  
Beth smiled a little and looked at Jenner.  
"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."  
Beth looked down and touched her stomach. Her hand was slowly going over the bump. Daryl's hand was right on top of her's as he was looking at her stomach.  
"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.  
"Yes, a playback of one." Jenner responded.  
"Who is the person?" Beth asked.  
Jenner looked at her and back at the floor.  
"My wife. She was test subject 19."  
Beth felt sorry for Jenner.  
"She was bit, and she volunteered to have us record this process."  
"Vi, scan forward to the first event."  
"Scanning to the first event." Vi responded.  
It showed the brain reanimating into a walker's.  
"See, the process of reanimation is like a disease. You're brain stem gets to come back working, but the memories you had in the previous life are gone."  
Soon a bullet went through the skull. Beth gasped and put her head into Daryl's chest.  
"Was that..." Carol began.  
"We had to put her down." Jenner said.  
"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked Carol.  
Carol looked down at her and said,  
"Yes."  
Andrea began to tear up.  
"She lost her sister two days ago. It's been hard on all of us." Beth said.  
Jenner walked up to Andrea and said,  
"I lost someone too. I know how devastating it is."  
"Vi, power down the workstations." Jenner said.  
Vi turned everything down. Daryl held Beth close to him.  
"There's nothing left is there?" Andrea asked him.  
Jenner looked down at the floor.  
"Oh God." Andrea said walking off.  
"Man, I'm gonna get drunk again." Daryl said putting his head in Beth's hair.  
"Daryl, everything will be okay." Beth said trying to cup his face.  
"I know this is not the right time, but that clock over there doctor Jenner. It's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.  
"The basement generators run out of fuel." He responded.  
"And then?" Rick asked.  
Jenner just walked away. Rick becalmed pardoned and asked Vi.  
"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"  
"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi said.  
"Okay, Glenn, Shane, T-dog, we're going to the basement." Rick said and like that they were off.  
Beth and Daryl returned to their room.  
"Come here. If there truly is no hope, I want to feel you." Daryl said removing his shirt and then his pants.  
He then took a big gulp of wine.  
"Daryl, there's always hope." Beth said.  
"Yeah, just get over here," he said taking her ponytail off.  
As they were about to start getting more intimate, the air conditioning went off.  
"Great," Daryl said as he started to put his clothes back on.  
Beth began to put her hair back into a ponytail.  
"Hey," he said grabbing her arm.  
"I'll get you later." He said kissing her lips and then her stomach.  
Then the lights went off. Daryl made his way towards the door with the wine bottle and opened it. Jenner walked through the hallway.  
"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?"  
Jenner just ignored him and continued walking. Beth made her way out to the door. She noticed that Jenner took Daryl's wine bottle.  
"Energy use is being prioritized."  
"Air isn't a priority." Beth said walking out with Daryl holding her hand.  
"It's not up to me, Zone 5 is shutting itself down."  
"Hey! Hey, what the heck does that mean?" Daryl yelled.  
Jenner just ignored him. That's when Daryl let go of Beth's hand and ran up to him.  
"Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"  
At that point, Rick came running back in the room.  
Lori screamed,  
"Rick?"  
He calmed her down when he put his hand up.  
"Jenner, what's happening?"  
"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark." He said pointing at the clock.  
"It's all over." He muttered.  
Beth made her way to Daryl and held his hand tight. She had a bad feeling of what was about to happen.  
"We're running out of juice. The world seems to run on fossil fuel. How stupid is that?"  
"I'll tell you man..." Shane started but pulled him back.  
"Lori, get our things, were leaving now!" Rick yelled.  
Beth grabbed Daryl's hand and they went to get they're things. The only thing she had with her was the baby picture. Soon the alarm went off, and the doors shut, keeping everyone from leaving the room.  
"He just locked us in!" Glen screamed.  
Beth looked at Daryl and Daryl was already flying towards Jenner.  
"You son of a gun!" Daryl yelled.  
"Shane!" Rick yelled.  
"You locked us in here!" Daryl yelled beginning to throw the whine bottle.  
Shane, T-dog, and Glenn hold him back. Soon they pushed him towards Beth.  
"There's no point. Everything is on lockdown. The emergency exits are sealed."  
"So open the dang thing!" Dale said.  
"Only the computers control. I told you once that front door closes it stays closed."  
Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl.  
"It's better this way."  
"What happens in the next 28 minutes?" Rick asked him.  
Jenner ignored him at first, but Shane kicked him.  
"In the moment of a catastrophic power failure, a terrorist attack for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."  
"HITs?" Rick asked.  
"Vi, define."  
"HITs, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear."  
Beth began to cry into Daryl's chest as he began to wrap his arms around her, while he shoved his face in her hair crying.  
"The vacuum-pressure effect ignites oxygen at 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."  
"It sets the air on fire." Jenner began.  
Daryl now kissed Beth's stomach as she was crying on his head. Daryl soon kissed her and made his way to  
the door. He started banging on it with all his might, but it didn't even leave a dent.  
"Open the door!" Daryl screamed.  
All Beth could do was cry. She wanted Daryl to hold her until the timer was at zero. Someone tossed Daryl a pic axe  
and went at it again. Lori and Carol were comforting their children.  
"This is easier." Jenner said to Beth.  
"Easier for who?" She asked sobbing.  
"You know what's out there, an agonizing death. Do you really want a baby in this world?"  
"I want to be alive to see him, not dead."  
At that point Daryl made his way over to where Beth was.  
"Those doors won't have a dent. There indestructible." Jenner said.  
"Yeah, I bet your head makes a dent!" Daryl said running towards him with a pickax.  
Rick, T-dog, Shane, and Glenn, prove the tool out of his hands and pushed him back. Beth cupped his face, and she felt a  
tear roll down the side of his face. She pulled Daryl's head to her chest and he cried on her. He'll never got a chance to see his baby walk or see him take his first breath. Just like that, they were over.  
"You said to me that it was just a matter of time before all of you died."

Shane looked at Rick and gave him a look.

"You said that?" Shane asked.  
"I had to keep hope alive. I was..."  
"There is no hope. There never was."  
"Maybe not here, but someone somewhere..."  
"What part of everything's gone do you not understand." Andrea said.  
"See, your friend gets it. This is our extinction event." Jenner said.

"There's still hope. There's has to be." Beth said standing up.

Jenner looked at her and then at her stomach. He saw Daryl still on the ground, rubbing Beth's stomach with his hands with is face touching it as well.  
"If you don't have hope, then what's the point in living?" Beth said.  
At that point Daryl stood up and went towards the door and kept banging on it. He couldn't give up. Not for Beth and his unborn son.  
Jenner looked at them and went to a button and entered a key code and the doors open.  
"Come On!" Daryl yelled out.  
He went back to where Beth was and grabbed her and left without a heist. Others followed and some stayed. Daryl ran with Beth's hand in his. He let go when they got to the main entrance. Daryl, and the other guys started to beat the door with every weapon available. Then Carol revealed that she found a grenade in Rick's pair of pants ofthe first day at camp and gave it to Rick. Rick pulled the cord out and shouted,  
"GET DOWN!"  
Daryl covered Beth's body as the grenade went off. As the glass broke, he grabbed her hand and ran outside. They got in the truck and ducked down. Beth was leaning on Daryl and Daryl was leaning on her with his eyes shut. And then it exploded. Beth screamed and Daryl just hugged her tighter. They made it.  
"Beth, we're going to the farm." Daryl said kissing her cheek and neck.  
Beth only nodded and hugged Daryl. She hugged him tighter and tighter. Their alive and now, they were going to her daddy's farm.

 **AN: I feel like this is where I need to end this chapter. I'll be going back to school on the 5th of August and I won't be updating as much. This story will probably be updated when season 6 comes out, along with my other story, "Light". See you next time...**


	5. THE HIGHWAY

_THE HIGHWAY_

Beth rode on the back or Daryl's motorcycle while she held on to him. She could tell how dark and bitter he was after Shane's assault on her.

"Daryl?" She asked to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"We have to talk about what happened the other night."

Daryl scoffed.

"There's nothing to talk about Beth. He touched you. He hurt you. There's nothing to say about it."

"Daryl, the man was drunk..."

"That doesn't matter." He said raising his voice.

"No one touches you or hurts you. Tha is lucky to be alive."

"Daryl,"

"Beth, you are too important. I'm not losing you."

"You're not. Shane is just lost. I think he had an intimate connection with Lori. Ever since Rick came back into the picture, Shane's changed. I'm worried that that tension and uneasiness is going to come back and kick us in our butts."

Daryl looked to around to look at Beth in her eyes. He quickly looked back at the road.

"Shane's dead." Daryl said out of the blue.

"Daryl!" Beth exclaimed.

"Beth, he's going to be dead. If he keeps doing things for his benefit, everyone else will already be gone. He might as well be a dead man walking."

"Daryl, what if he does something like that again? Not just to me, but to anyone else?"

"Then I'll kill him."

Then Daryl stopped his motorcycle because of all the cars that were left abandoned all over the highway.

Daryl turned the motorcycle around and then went to Dale's RV,

"Circle around!"

Dark leads everyone through the abandoned car highway until Dale's radiator broke. This caused everyone behind him to be stuck.

"Radiator broke." Dale said.

"We're bound to find a new radiator hose." Shane said.

Daryl just stared at him. Rick noticed.

Rick felt incredibly guilty and confused about what happened at the CDC. He couldn't get the idea of Shane assaulting a pregnant married woman. And plus, the look on Lori's face when Daryl said he was mentioning her name in Shane's drunk state. It is like Shane is a completely different person than he knew three months prior before the apocalypse.

"We might as well look around. Gather anything we can find." Rick stated thinking about everything that has happened.

"Hey be careful. I going to look with T- dog for weapons and stuff." Daryl said to Beth.

"You got it Mr. Dixon."

Daryl and Beth kissed and went to look around in the abandon cars.

The group dispersed after that. Lori and Carol told Carl and Sophia to be at eye distance, while they and Beth look for clothing. Andrea was in the RV. T- Dog was looking at cars for weapons. Dale was keeping watch. Shane was looking for water. Glenn was trying to fix the radiator.

Then out of nowhere, Dale saw a herd. He then said it to Rick, and then Rick told all others to get underneath the cars. Beth was a little away from Lori and Carol, so she got under the car she was at and prayed that they would all make it out of this. She was scared. She wanted Daryl with her.

Daryl noticed T- dog cut his arm on scrap metal and took out a walker that was approaching him. He then took the dead walker and put it on top of T- dog and out another walker on top of himself. It was killing him to know I'd Beth was alright. Then stomach dropped when he heard a girl scream.

 **AN: this is the starter chapter for season 2. This will be a little bit more difficult due to Beth being knowledgeable about the apocalypse in this story and it certainly will be challenging because Hershel wanted to kick Rick's group off the farm in the show, but I don't think he'll kick out his daughter and son- in- law (duh). What do you guys want to see?**


	6. SOPHIA

SOPHIA

Once everyone knew that the walkers were gone, Daryl quickly got out from underneath the walker and said Beth's name. Not loudly, but enough to know that he was worried.

He made his way through the cars until he saw her. She was about to breakdown in tears.

"Daryl..." Beth said as he and her collided with a massive force.

"What's wrong? Are you bit?! Scratched!?" Daryl asked frantically.

"Sophia's being chased by two walkers." Beth cried.

Daryl looked into the woods and saw that Rick must've went down there with Sophia.

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Beth asked. Carol looked up as Daryl talked about her daughter.

"Well, she easily out smarted two walkers and Rick went after her. She and him are gonna make it."

Beth smiled and she also noticed that Carol smirked as the tears came down her face.

They waited there on the highway until Rick emerged from the woods.

"Where's Sophia?" Carol asked.

Beth grabbed her hand while Daryl stood behind her.

"She's not back?" Rick asked.

Carol started to cry. Beth then hugged her.

Daryl and Rick went out to track Sophia wile Beth, Lori, and Andrea comforted Carol.

Rick and Daryl took down a walker and cut open it's stomach. It turned out just to be a wood chuck.

"At least we know." Daryl said.

It was sunset when Daryl and Rick came back.

Beth, Lori, Andrea, and Carol were all standing there.

"My daughter is still out there. She can't be in the woods all night she's only 12!"

"Carol, I'm sure Rick and Daryl did all they could, but we have to get rest and save our strength for tomorrow." Beth said.

"We'll look for get at first light." Daryl added.

"I need my daughter."

"And her mother will need all the strength she has to get her back." Beth said.

Carol looked at Beth and then nodded slightly.

That night on the highway, Beth and Daryl takes about Sophia.

"Where did the trail lead off?" Beth asked.

"We tracked all the way down the creek. We noticed that she went back to the highway but then her tracks changed. It went at a 90 degree angle. It's like she was spooked by something."

"Was it a walker?"

"No, that's the weird part. There were only her tracks."

"Then she must of saw someone. Someone alive."

"Well we followed her new trail then it went cold. There were no other tracks. Maybe the wind blew over it or her tracks were being covered."

"Where do you think she is Daryl?" Beth asked him.

"I don't know, but she's alive."

"How do you know?"

"Aren't you the one that told me, 'if you don't have hope, what's the point of living?'" Daryl smirked.

Beth smiled.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow. I'm helping you look for her. If this was our child lost in the woods, I'll be risking my life for him."

"I would too, but Beth, I want you to keep our child safe."

"He is safe. He has a father who would protect him at all costs."

Carol overheard the whole conversation. She knew just be listening to Beth and Daryl that they were going to be great parents. Even if it was the end of the world. But something else struck her too. Rest was the last thing she needed. She needed her daughter. The time she'll rest is with her by her side. She'll give her life for Sophia if it came to it.

She got off her mat, took a flashlight and went into the woods. Neither Beth nor Daryl or anyone else heard her leave.

"Sophia." Carol called out. She went down by the creek. She followed it all the way down. After what seemed like for hours, she stopped when she saw Sophia's doll.

Carol picked up the doll and saw hope. Her daughter was near. Where she was was unclear, but she was going down the right path.

…...….

When Beth woke up, Daryl was already getting his stuff together but he was doing it more hastily.

"Daryl what's wrong?"

"Carol, she's missing. She must've went out last night looking for Sophia. She took a bag and a flashlight."

Everyone gathered together and went out to look for both Carol and Sophia.

…

Carol was on a hunt. She saw the doll, then she saw a splatter of blood. She panicked.

"Sophia!" It was still night.

Carol then noticed bigger footprints. Not her daughters, but a man's. She wouldn't dare think it was a walker. She just followed the trail until it led to a field. She looked up and noticed a farm house. At that moment, it was dawn.

 **AN: What happened to Sophia? I put a little twist on it. I got big things plan for my season 2 version of the walking dead...**


	7. THE FARM

THE FARM

Carol made her way to the farm. She noticed that the blood trail lead to it.

"Sophia." She thought.

She noticed a girl on the porch.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Then Carol saw a man come out through the door.

"Help me! I lost my daughter. She's 12, has dirty blonde hair, and wearing a rainbow t-shirt."

"We found a little girl yesterday. She was wondering the woods. We took her in. She fits your description." The man said.

"Oh thank god! Sophia, honey!"

"Ma'am, before you go in, I think you ought to sit down."

Carol gave him a confuse look. She sat down on the chair and looked at him.

"My names Hershel. That woman you saw is my daughter Maggie. The man inside is Otis. He is the one who found your daughter. But when he found her, she was bit."

"Oh my god. Is she still alive, did she turn, is she dead?" Carol exclaimed.

"Ma'am, when Otis found her, she just got attacked. He immediately brought her back here. She was bit on her left arm. We acted as fast as we could to save her so we amputated her left arm. We cut off the infection from her body."

"Is she alright?" Carol asked in tears.

"She's in stable condition now,"

"Is she still going to turn?"

"Ma'am, let's cross that bridge if we get there."

"Thank you. I'm Carol Peletier."

"Your welcome Carol. Go in and see your daughter. I lost my youngest when this outbreak started. Hopefully her husband and her are safe somewhere."

"What's her name?"

"Beth."

"Beth! As in Beth Dixon?"

"How did you know her..."

"She's part of my group. She and Daryl."

Hershel stared in awe.

"She's going along great with her pregnancy. I see where she gets it from."

"My Bethy."

"We were coming here, but two walkers were after my daughter and put a pause around things."

"Do you know where they are?"

"There on the highway, there probably all looking out for Sophia."

"I'll get Maggie to bring them here. Go on in and see your daughter."

...

Beth held onto Daryl as they made their way through the woods.

"Can't believe Carol would of just left like that." Daryl said.

"She left to find her daughter Daryl." Beth said.

"Yeah, but now we're out looking for two people."

Beth knew that Daryl was tense. He didn't like the pressure of people missing.

"Daryl, you have to have faith."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you just gotta keep reminding me sometimes."

Rick, Shane, and Carl went forward to look for Sophia and Carol, while Daryl, Beth, Lori, Glenn, and Andrea headed back to the highway.

"Daryl, we'll find them both tomorrow. They're probably together right now."

"Yeah." Daryl signed looking down.

Beth just grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. Everything seemed to go smoothly as they made there way back to the highway, until they heard Andrea scream.

Everyone turned around when they heard Andrea scream.

Andrea was drifting far back from the group. Who could blame her after losing her sister.

Everything changed mood when walker tackled her.

When Daryl reached her, I woman on a horse knocked off the walker's head.

"Maggie?" He asked in shock.

Beth at that point caught up to Daryl, along with the others.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaimed.

"Beth!" 

Maggie jumped off her horse and Beth made her way toward her for a hug.

Daryl then noticed that Maggie offered to extend the hug for him too.

He smirked.

He made his way to the two Greene sisters.

"How did you find us?" Beth asked.

"Your friend Carol. She came to our house this morning looking for her daughter."

"Have you've seen her daughter? She's..." Daryl started to ask but was caught off.

"Yes, she's back at the farm."

Daryl left out a sign of relief.

"But all of you guys need to know that we had to amputate her left arm due to her being bit. She's resting back in your old room Bethy. She'll be fine."

Daryl gripped his hands tightly. That little girl didn't deserve that. Beth noticed.

"Daryl. She's alive and Carol's with her."

"She didn't deserve to be bitten by one of those things."

"Honey, at least she survived it. She'll be great full for what y'all did." Lori said to Daryl and Maggie.

Everyone froze when they heard a gunshot.

"Come on, let's get y'all back to the highway. We're going home."

Beth smiled when she heard the word home. She still missed the one that Daryl and her started together, but home to Beth now is being with the people you love. She was literally a half an hour away from seeing her father.

 **AN: Sophia is alive. I got plans for her in this season of the story. Still a lot more twist to come. Please review. I love to see what y'all think and want to see in this story.**


End file.
